Rector of the Republic
The Rector of the Republic (Selucian: Rector Rei Publicae) is the head of state and head of government of Selucia. The Rector directs the executive branch of the central government and is the commander-in-chief of the Selucian Armed Forces . The office of Rector was initially established in 1973 after the defeat of the Selucian dictatorship by the Selucian citizens. The first holder of the position was Virgilio Auxentius, from the Republican Revolutionary Forces and later from the Communist Party, while the current one is Codio Gnatus, from the Conservative party. The longest Rector to date is , who served for years. Powers The powers and responsibilities of the Rector are defined in two constitutional amendments, the Law on the Rector of the Republic and the Law on the Princeps Senatus and the Leader of the Opposition. As a republic with a presidential executive, Selucia grants considerable powers to the Rector, including effective control over the executive branch and the execution of national law by directing and removing executive officers, the right to represent the country abroad, and the power to act as commander in chief of the armed forces. As a presidential republic Selucia has a strict separation between the legislative and the executive branches, however the Rector enjoys a small number of legislative powers, generally exercized through a subordinate executive officer, including the power to propose budget, taxation and spending bills, to create treaties, to propose treaty ratifications, and to request approval for military and infrastructure purchases. The Rector can commit the armed forces into conflict, but is required to obtain authorisation from the Senate for the use of force in conflict through a formal declaration of war, except for cases of "extreme emergency", when the Rector is required to notify the Senate within 48 hours of the commencement of hostilities. Succession and incapacity The Selucian Line of Succession of 4423 and its amendment provide that if the Rector has left office or is otherwise unavailable to serve during their terms of office, the Rectoral line of succession follows the order of: Princeps Senatus (Luthorian: Speaker of the House) and then if necessary, the eligible heads of executive departments who form the Rectort's Cabinet. The Cabinet currently has 12 members, of which the Minister of Foreign Affairs is first in line; the other Cabinet ministries follow in the order in which it was regulated by the law. Those department heads who are constitutionally ineligible to be elected to the Rectorate are also disqualified from assuming the powers and duties of the Rectorate through succession. No statutory successor has yet been called upon to act as Rector. Aditionally, the Indran Law on Impeachment was approved, stablishing the procedure to follow in order to remove the Rector or any of their Ministers from the Cabinet. List of Rectors Ministry of Education and Culture of Selucia Legislatures marked in red did not provide a new Cabinet appointed by the elected Rector. Timeline from 1973 #Todas las longitudes se miden en píxeles ImageSize = width:600 height:400 #Tamaño de la imagen: ancho, alto PlotArea = width:50 height:380 left:50 bottom:10 #Tamaño de la gráfica en sí dentro de la imagen: ancho, alto, margen izquierdo, margen derecho DateFormat = yyyy #Formato de fechas= y-cifra de año, m-cifra de mes, d-cifra de día Period = from:1973 till:2036 #Período de tiempo representado: desde, hasta TimeAxis = orientation:vertical #Orientación del eje de tiempos: horizontal o vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1973 #Escala # No se da cuenta de cuándo chocan dos frases, así que hay # que moverlas a mano con la variable $dx Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= #barra, color, ancho, alineamiento, tamaño de fuente (XS,S,M,L,XL) bar:Líderes color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:M #desde hasta desplazamiento($dx, píxeles) texto y enlace from:1973 till:1977 shift:($dx,0) color:lightpurple text: Virgilio Auxentius from:1977 till:1989 shift:($dx,0) color:claret text:Virgilio Auxentius from:1989 till:1997 shift:($dx,0) color:skyblue text:Victoria Emidia from:1997 till:2005 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow2 text:Turmia Casadia from:2005 till:2009 shift:($dx,0) color:skyblue text:Iosephanes T. Atrepanus from:2009 till:2013 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow2 text:Turmia Casadia from:2013 till:2024 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:Artemisia Iulia from:2024 till:2027 shift:($dx,0) color:darkblue text:Codio Gnatus from:2027 till:2035 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:Vicentia Gordio Category:Government and politics of Selucia